<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil's Treasure by Greenapples47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470219">The Devil's Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenapples47/pseuds/Greenapples47'>Greenapples47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DMC 3 Dante and Vergil, Dante has dimples, Devil May Cry - Freeform, F/M, Memory Loss, Vergil has dimples, cuz i said so, cuz i wanted to, devil may feels, my shitty drawings are gonna be here for visuals..., this sprouted out of my head, where am i going with this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenapples47/pseuds/Greenapples47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante is forced to help a lost woman who survived an accident. The thing is, she's lost her memories from her trauma. With no place to go and no place to be, she must help maintain Dante's business. However, things take a turn when Dante finds her connection with his ruthless, long lost brother Vergil. What is the meaning of Vergil's intent with the woman? Should Dante sever her ties with his dear brother for her safety?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (DmC)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, this is what quarantine is doing to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone rings, yearning to be picked up. The faucet water turns off as the bathroom door opens to reveal a tired middle aged man, coming out from a relaxing shower. He ruffles this hair with his towel hanging over his shoulders. He lazily wore a pair of brown baggy pants and worn out boots.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I hear ya." The man sighed as he stomped over to picked up the call by his personal desk.</p><p>"Devil May Cry, what can I do for you?" He spoke with a changed tone.</p><p>"Dante, it's me, Morrison." The man on the other side spoke.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hey, how ya holdin' up?" Dante responded with a cracked smile and casually plopped himself on his chair.</p><p>"Listen, I found a job for you." </p><p>"And what's that?" Dante pulled a small notepad to take any notes of the address that Morrison usually provides. </p><p>"I saw a woman running in the forest the other day, tired and hungry. The police took her in to question her motives. Seems like she doesn't remember anything at all."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Dante nodded as he dropped his pen.</p><p>"She looked like she survived some sort of accident but we couldn't find the site of the situation. She took a lot of damage from something we don't know."</p><p>"And lemme guess... You want me to babysit her?" Dante concluded.</p><p>"I sent her to your place. She was talking about demons coming after her. Poor thing is scared to death. Must be suffering from trauma. I was wondering if she could stay with you. Y'know, to help make her feel secure and safe." Morrison explained.</p><p>"Oh, good. I'd love to take in another 'Patty'. Let's see how this goes." Dante dragged his voice as he shook his head. He wanted his own personal space but it seems that nowadays anyone can simply just crash at his shop. </p><p>"It'll only be a couple of days, Dante. It's important. Her other option is to go see a therapist... At an insane asylum." Morrison spoke.</p><p>"So I'm taking in a crazy lady instead of letting people do their job?" Dante asked.</p><p>"Just bear with it. At the end of the day, a job's a job, ain't it?" Morrison answered.</p><p>"Well, you're right about one thing." Dante scoffed as he got up from his chair. From the moment he stood, the front door of his shop opens. the sunlight seeps through the crack of the door, revealing a young woman hesitantly stepping in. Dante took one good look as she stares blankly into his shop. The moment her eyes laid on Dante's, he knew that she was the one Morrison sent. At first, he thought it would just be another annoying talkative woman like Lady or Trish but this one, this one's quiet, calm and collected. </p><p>"Speak of the devil." Dante smirked.</p><p>"I guess I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you find something. I'll have the police run through some investigations. I'm counting on you," Morrison explained before he leaves the call. Dante hangs up the phone, looking up and down on the young woman.</p><p>"So you're the famous mysterious lady. Welcome." Dante greeted her with a warm smile.</p><p>In response, the confused woman couldn't show the same courtesy due to her current state. She stood still, her back hugging the wall nearby the exit doors.</p><p>"If you're going to stay here for a while, I guess I'll go over some rules for ya." Dante explained as he walked over to his jukebox.</p><p>"Don't touch this. Or that." Dante points to the pool table. The woman remains unfazed of his terms of living condition.</p><p>"Got it? Just don't get too comfy." Dante joked, referring to Patty when she had first arrived.</p><p>The woman clenched onto her baggage with her lips sealed. Her constant staring made Dante feel more awkward than comfortable. With that, he averts his gaze and proceeds to walk back to his office desk.</p><p>"You can sleep there. Sorry for the lack of hospitality." Dante casually explained as he returns to his room, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath, shaking his head for taking this job. Now there was no personal space for him to lay around.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Under the Demon's Wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At night, Dante left his room to check up on the mysterious unknown woman. She had been cleaning Dante's office, organizing his messy bills and papers. She jumped after noticing Dante. </p><p>"Did I scare you?" Dante smiled. Sadly, no reaction from the woman nor a single response. She slightly backs away, watching him as he opens his box of pizza.</p><p>"You hungry? 'Cuz pizza is on the menu tonight." Dante spoke as he tried lending her a slice. The woman stares blankly at the pizza before rejecting it. Instead, she went on ahead to dust his things that were set aside for show.</p><p>"Suit yourself." Dante scoffed as he continued eating. He turned on the dim lights as his fan continues to spin from the ceiling. The night was young, spending the whole day with a confused woman.</p><p>"So what's your deal anyway? Can't talk?" Dante wasn't sensitive over these things since he isn't the type to really care. He continued chewing on his dinner box.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't know we were playing the quiet game." Dante talked.</p><p>The young woman grabs a book from Dante's shelf and proceeds to read. </p><p>"Not much of a talker, are ya? Well, at least something is keeping you busy." Dante tried to find ways to fill the silence but failed.</p><p>As the woman flipped through the pages, she quietly muttered to herself while reading. She was in her sleeping gown, sitting on the couch where she would sleep.</p><p>"Watcha reading?" Dante spoke as he rested his legs on his desk.</p><p>The woman did not respond, however continued on reading and turning pages.</p><p>Dante kept a close watch on her as she did her own thing. He noticed a small glint on her finger. She also had bandaged wrapped around her arms and legs that were hidden from her clothes earlier. </p><p><em>"An gold ring?"</em> Dante noticed. He studied her in order to pull the pieces together. </p><p>"Someone's bound to search for you, I'm sure." Dante commented as he sat comfortably on his chair. He folded his greasy hands together, watching the fan spin.</p><p>After a few hours, Dante sees that the woman had finally gone to sleep. The phone rings, breaking silence. Dante picks up the phone, walking over to the woman.</p><p>"Devil May Cry, what can I do for you?" Dante answered. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"It's me again, Morrison." </p><p>"I gotta tell ya, she's the quietest person I've met so far. You find anything interesting 'cuz this day has been super boring." Dante yawned. He noticed that the woman clenched onto the book she was reading earlier. Dante tried to retrieve the book however, the woman held it close to her chest as she re-positioned herself from her sleep. There, on her finger, was her golden ring again, glinting. </p><p>"Dante, we know what her name is. It's (F/N), (L/N). Apparently, she disappeared six months ago and turns up all of a sudden. She remained inactive up until now. We still don't know where she came from." Morrison informed.</p><p>"Does she have any family members?" Dante asks.</p><p>"According to the data the police dug up, no. Apparently, she lived alone."</p><p>"Was she married at all by any chance?" Dante wondered.</p><p>"We got nothing about that. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Just a thought. She has a ring on. Figured she probably married someone and they're maybe looking for her, I don't know." Dante explained.</p><p>"We can put up papers to see if a friend recognizes her or something to help us get more information about this woman. Morrison explained.</p><p>"I don't wanna do that. Way too much work." Dante disagreed. He watched (F/N) as she flinched and shifted to REM sleep.</p><p>"That's all I received from the police. I'll let you know if there's anything new." Morrison stated.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll let you know if she remembers anything." Dante responds as he hangs up the phone. </p><p>Dante noticed tears streaming down her face as she mumubled words in her sleep. </p><p>"Hopefully you'll talk to me tomorrow." Dante joked as he goes to lock the front doors and close all the curtains before going back into his room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"..Vergil..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She softly uttered as she hugged the book tighter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"... What?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strawberry Sundaes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"You're really not gonna order anything?" Dante asked.</p><p>The woman sat still across from Dante. He took her to his favorite cafe where they served the best strawberry sundaes. He had ordered two yet one was left untouched, sitting cold and lonely with the young woman. She hadn't spoke since last night. Dante could barely find any words to describe her status. She seemed... Lost in thought. She stared blankly at the sky, folding her arms together, holding herself tight as she leaned on the table, feeling slightly under the weather this morning. </p><p>"Look, you haven't eaten much. You're gonna starve if you don't take care of yourself." Dante stated, digging into his sundae.</p><p>"Someone didn't have a good night's rest." The demon hunter sighed with a smile.</p><p>".... Monsters..." The woman mumbled.</p><p>Dante paused for a moment, allowing his silver spoon to sink into the melted bottom part of his ice cream. </p><p>"Are they really real?" She desperately looked into Dante's eyes, searching for an answer that could help relieve her of her worries. Dante glanced at her wounds, glazing over her face. She wanted him to tell a lie, but she knew it was never gonna be like that from the beginning.</p><p>The woman sighed, pushing her back against the cushion booth. The look of disappointment washed over her. She slowly began to hyperventilate, hovering her palm over her bandaged skin. </p><p>"Do you remember anything yet?" Dante asked.</p><p>"I had a dream. They were clawing at my skin. I can still feel scratches on my arms and legs at night. As if they were dragging me." She explained, wincing at the throbbing sensation of her flesh.</p><p>"You're not<em> that</em> crazy, if that's what you're asking. I mean, look at me. I run a shop that deals with that kind of thing. It's my job." Dante replied.</p><p>"Is there anything that I can do to help? I can't just sit around and do nothing." </p><p>"Sorry, but I don't think you're qualified to do this sort of thing." Dante casually responded.</p><p>"Please, let me help. It's true, I can't remember anything from before. But I am grateful for you to take me in."</p><p>"You wanna help?--" </p><p>"Please." She spoke in a stern tone. Her hands were rested on the table, feeling desperate to jump in for any opportunities that may come her way.</p><p>"Alright then. You can start by eating that sundae I ordered you. No more starving yourself, you hear?" Dante pointed at her with his spoon, waiting for the woman to eat. She hesitantly took a bite. She felt different after taking the first lick of the strawberry melting on the tip of her tongue. It's like she's forgotten how to eat. Nonetheless, she continued to eat bit by bit. Since when was the last time she ate?</p><p>"Good." Dante smiled as they both ate sundaes together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"By the way, do you know someone by the name, 'Vergil'?" Dante abruptly asks. </p><p>"... Vergil?" She repeated the name in her head, shaking in denial. </p><p>"Vergil.... It's all so hazy. It doesn't ring a bell. Why?" The woman held her head. </p><p>"It's nothing. Must've been a misunderstanding." Dante shrugged, wondering he may have heard it wrong. </p><p>"Your ring. Y'know anyone who might have given it to you?"</p><p>"I don't even know where I got it from...." The woman replied, holding her hand up to the window to see the gold shimmer in her eyes.</p><p>"You think I should sell it?" The woman spoke.</p><p>Dante nearly choked on a cherry as she spoke in a calm tone. It didn't seem important to her, although the gold was real.</p><p>"Why is that?" Dante asks in curiosity.</p><p>"I don't know. I think it'd be a good start to save some money and go from there. Maybe that's what this ring is for." The woman responded. </p><p>"I think I'll set---" She began removing the ring, twisting to unscrew and loosen from her slender finger. The moment she took it off, a flash of memory shook her, creating a somewhat familiar image in her mind. It was so faded yet the memories of a man, sliding the ring in her finger appeared before her. He was tall, his face was blurry however, for some reason, she remembered what his voice sounded like. His gentle hands gripped her wrists, caressing them. The voice was soothing, almost soft. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Till death do us part." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You okay there?" Dante leaned in, turning his head to the side to hear her mumbling words.</p><p>"Until death do us part." She whispered, hesitantly wearing her ring again. She stared at the ring, repeating the same words to see if she would remember anything else.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Until death do us part. Where have I heard that from?" Her tone grew as she became flustered. All of a sudden, tears seeped through her eyes as she began to hyperventilate. </p><p>"Oh no.." Her eyes began darting in several areas of the cafe. </p><p>"Hey, calm down. What's gotten into you?" Dante asked as he rushed to her side. He slides one hand on her back to help soothe her. She began crying out, covering her face.</p><p>"No! I-I can't!!! I can't do it!!" She wailed.</p><p>Dante began receiving looks at his booth from different strangers all around. He decided to concentrate on her spasms. </p><p>"Do what? What are you saying?" Dante awkwardly comforted her. She stopped screaming, silently crying in Dante's shoulder. </p><p>"I can't lose this ring...!" She sniffed. Her snot latches onto Dante's black shirt as he watched in disgust. He tended to her, allowing her to rub her nose and tears on his clothes.</p><p>"Okay, I think we need to head back." Dante stated as he fished through his back pocket for some money to pay for the sundaes. He escorted her out the door, slightly patting her on the back until she was calm again. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. Dante figured it was probably best if he took Morrison's advice to put papers up. When the woman had stopped crying, she explained to Dante that she may have lost someone important. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she felt like she's far from home. Dante decided to make copies of the papers and pasting them around his area that night. For the woman, she stayed indoors, reading her book from Dante's shelf. She stopped reading for a moment to stare at the golden ring. She began sliding it on and off, hoping it would trigger the same memory replayed in her head. She felt frustrated that she was only getting once glimpse. </p><p>Dante roamed around the streets with a stapler and some tape. He covered the walls, the doors of many other shops, as well as windows. </p><p>"She's nuts..." Dante sighed as he continued putting up the signs. </p><p>"One minute she's talking normal. Next thing y'know, she's crying like a baby." He scoffed as he strolled along the empty streets. The woman was difficult to understand. He knew it will take her awhile to adapt to changes that she's been forced into. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My drawings are gonna change a lot because I suck at consistency. Please bear with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Faded Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She held onto her ring tight, wondering what promise she made was so important. She decided not to stress too much about it since her outburst from earlier at the cafe. Thinking back, she felt embarrassed having an episode in front of strangers. Nonetheless, Dante has yet to return as he was out taking care of sending papers of your information out in public. He didn't travel far, reassuring that she will be safe if danger approached. She decided to take a shower in Dante's bathroom to clean up her wounds that were still fresh. As she shed her clothes, she ran the shower head, feeling its temperature. It was icy for a moment before the warm water seeped. She grabbed a towel that was kept in a small bathroom closet.</p><p>Suddenly, a sharp pain throbbed behind her. She winced, checking the mirror to see what it was. There, in the reflection, covering her whole right side of her shoulder back, revealed a faded tattoo of a raven spreading its wings. For some reason, it stung really bad. How long has that been there? How did she not notice it earlier? As she watched, her tattoo was no longer faded as the outlining of the raven began to darken. She knew for sure that tattoos don't usually do that sort of thing. This was no ordinary tattoo but an <em><strong>imprint</strong></em>.  </p><p>She grunted in pain as the lining grew darker. Her breath became heavy as she watched the mark embed deep into her skin like a stamp of needles. Fear took over as she sees a flash of a dark raven screeching at her, ready to attack. She screamed in defense, collapsing to the ceramic tile floors and backing into a corner. She embraced herself in a firm grip for comfort. </p><p>"This isn't real!" She shook her head, scared of what terrifying memories lead to. </p><p>A loud bang was heard at the door. A force pushes through after two tries. Dante had shown up to seek the problem. </p><p>"What happened?" He panted, helping you stand. He tried to look away from your bare body as you attempted to cover up as much as possible. </p><p>"A-A bird... I saw a mark on me!" She exclaimed, rushing to the mirror to show him.</p><p>"Where? What bird? I don't see anything." Dante replied in disappointment, resting his hands on his hips. His eyes were all over her, searching for anything else that she could possibly be noticing. But all was covered in bruises and cuts.</p><p>He was right. There were no signs of a mark or tattoo anymore. It's as if it wasn't there to begin with. The pain had also disappeared, yet she knew there really was something there.</p><p>"It was on my back! I saw it! I-It was... Scary." She claimed.</p><p>"Look, aren't you a little too paranoid? Don't worry too much about it. There's nothing to be afraid of." He sighed as he began to leave the bathroom for her privacy.</p><p>"Wait." She held back his arm to stop him.</p><p>"Can you sit there and keep a lookout? I-I'll feel safer if you were in here. Please..." She requested, pointing at the closed toilet seat sitting beside the shower. </p><p>Dante hesitated before he obliged. </p><p>"Fine. You shouldn't let the water run for too long. I've got bills to pay, lady." He warned as he closed the door that now has a broken lock. He made his way to sit on the toilet, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. </p><p>The woman clutched onto her towel, checking to see if Dante kept his word before going in the shower. She rinsed her hair and scrubbed her body. She felt relieved and relaxed, running her fingers through her hair. She thought back on the raven on her shoulder. She felt like she's seen the mark somewhere. It just so happened appear when she felt the pain in her back. With that, she quickly began to palpate herself to see what else her body is hiding. Any other bruises or scars that could help her remember. </p><p>"You're awfully jumpy today, lady..." Dante commented.</p><p>"I'm sorry." She used Dante's men's shampoo and washed herself.</p><p>A moment of silence entered the bathroom as Dante took out his gun to examine it, spreading his legs and laid his back on the seat. He gave her a good five minutes before checking up on her.</p><p>"You done yet?" Dante raised his voice to speak over the loud running shower. They suddenly stopped, meaning that she was done cleaning herself. Dante closed his eyes and turned away to allow the woman to cloak herself in the towel again. </p><p>"Thank you, I appreciate it." She spoke in a calm tone.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Dante shooed her away since he was going into the shower after her. She allowed him to have the bathroom to himself, searching for new clothes in her baggage by the couch where she sleeps. She forgot to ask for bandages to help wrap her wounds. She patiently waited for Dante to leave the bathroom afterwards. Sitting on the couch, she continued to read some more of Dante's books that had been left untouched for awhile. </p><p>The phone rang, breaking her concentration. It gave her a slight heart attack for being so loud. </p><p>"I'll get it!" Dante shouted as the shower stops running. </p><p>He quickly rushed out with his wet hair and pants. </p><p>"Devil May Cry, what can I do for ya?" Dante greeted as he used his face towel to wipe his silver hair. </p><p>The woman noticed something strange about Dante. She closed her book and gently stood up, her gaze glued onto Dante as he paced around.  As he was talking to a client, she slowly approached him. Her eyes widened as she noticed his face. His jawline, his nose, lips, why does it look so familiar? She never really got a chance to get a better look at Dante since his silky hair was always so messy, covering the top half of his face. Dante stood still, still talking on the phone, his broad back facing the woman. Her hand shook as she hesitantly reached for Dante's bangs from behind. Dante felt her presence and turned to feel her small hand reaching his forehead, pushing his bangs back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stood there, watching her reaction to his new look. Her eyes were watery as she stared into his eyes for the first time. They were crystal blue, just like she imagined them to be. </p><p>"Hello? Dante?" The client spoke from the phone.</p><p>He froze as she broke silence with a small laugh, yet she didn't sound happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know that face...." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Messenger and the Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Dante sat on his chair, giving the woman the look of disappointment. His hands were clamped together on his personal desk, tapping one finger, fidgeting. The woman stared in space, wondering what the man could be thinking if he wanted to have a talk session about last night. She rest her hands on the book, holding it close to her stomach. </p><p>"Here's the thing. Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Hair. Again." Dante spoke, pointing at the woman.</p><p>"Do you understand me?" He asked.</p><p>The woman nodded without question. She avoided his stare as he gave her the quick lecture. </p><p>"Okay. Now tell me. What did you remember when you did that last night?" The devil hunter demanded as he crossed his arms, leaning from his chair.</p><p>"I had a feeling that I've seen your face around somewhere. I just never took the chance to notice because everything is still hazy. I don't remember his name but there was something that I do know." She responded, hiding her face. She could't look at him in the eye anymore. Dante seemed stressed and a tad bit angry.</p><p>"Do you remember how you met him? What happened?" Dante interrogated.</p><p>"I-I don't know that. All I know is that he has the same face as you. He looks just like you. I remembered just now. I talked to him about..." the woman trailed off, clenching onto the book. </p><p>"We talked about books." She simply restated.</p><p>"Books?" Dante repeated in disbelief.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, and... I had another memory. I-I think he was the one who attacked me. When I saw your face, it was so clear. I remembered that face of his. It didn't feel right at first but my gut is telling me that it was a man who looked similar to your face. " She spoke as she remembered hearing a whistling sound of a metal sword. She clamped onto her bandaged wounds.</p><p>"Well, looks like you got yourself in all sorts of trouble. He's a lot more dangerous than you think. His name is Vergil. He's not a typical man that you see everyday. If you believe that he's the one who attacked you then we need to conceal your identity and hide you. First and foremost, you can't stay here but I figured you already knew that." Dante explained.</p><p>"I don't know why he wants to kill me. It's all I can remember.  I was running away from him and..." She shook her head, feeling her right shoulder.</p><p>Dante stood from his chair, realizing something. </p><p>"Wait a second... you said something about some sort of tattoo on your back last night?" Dante asked. He recalled the woman screaming in the bathroom when he budged through the door. </p><p>"Yeah, but I still don't know how I got it." She shrugged. The pain began setting in again.</p><p>"It's hurting again... My shoulder." She massaged her shoulder.</p><p>"Take your shirt off. I need to see." Dante instructed as he approaches the frightened woman. </p><p>"Okay...."  She nodded as she unbuttoned her white shirt. Dante sat beside the woman, tracing the tattoo that finally appeared again. This time, she was telling the truth. The tattoo was faded once more, glowing darker by the second to become much more clear and detailed. </p><p>"This is bad." Dante shook his head.</p><p>"What do you see? Is something on my back?" </p><p>"I gotta call Lady or Trish. You can't stay here anymore." Dante spoke as he rushed to his phone.</p><p>"W-What is it? Is that tattoo there again?" The woman rushed to the bathroom past Dante as he tried calling his trusted companions.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Dante asked cautiously.</p><p>"N-No, what?" She asked as she saw the tattoo appearing, expanding the raven's wings onto the other side of her shoulder.</p><p>"It's growing bigger! I'm scared of it!" She shuddered as it continued to ink her body in black.</p><p>"That is no ordinary tattoo. That's an imprint." Dante held the phone, waiting for a response.</p><p>"Imprint? What's so special about this thing? How do I stop it?" She grunted as pain grew with the engraving of the raven.</p><p>"It's an imprint in form of a contract." Dante explained.</p><p>"C-Contract? Contract to what??" The woman quickly rushed to put her shirt on to hide the engraving.</p><p>"Lady, I need you to come with me. We got a job to do." Dante demanded urgently through the phone.</p><p>A moment of silence was sound until Dante hung up. </p><p>"Whatever it is, you made a contract with him. If he gets to you, then I won't be able to interfere with it. I need to find some way to stop it." Dante put on his jacket and took his sword, the rebellion.</p><p>"What'll happen to me?" She thought.</p><p>"I need to take care of this. He'll know you're really here. The contract binds him to you, giving him a lead." </p><p>"I'll come with you--" The woman insisted.</p><p>"No. Stay put. I'm gonna search for him before he gets here. I think I know where he's coming from. I'll only be gone for a moment. The mark isn't complete so I might have some time left." Dante indicated.</p><p>The woman stood there, confused as to what situation she just got herself into. In a moment of silence, she quickly packed her things and hid in Dante's room, sitting still in a moment's peace. The woman did her usual comfort therapy, hugging herself. She hid in the devil hunter's closet in case she heard something. Minutes turned to hours yet still, she sat still in the same spot. Her back has been aching, fearing that the man or monster named Vergil was approaching soon. Soon, the light rain came in, slowly transitioning to a big storm. The thunder claps under the rain, giving the woman a slight fright. Although, rain did help calm her down a bit. She lost track of time and slowly moved away from her position. </p><p>"He said he wouldn't be gone for long. Please hurry back safe." She hoped as she went to the bathroom. The whole shop was dark and dim. She knew it wasn't nighttime yet. The day was still early for nighttime to occur. She flips on the switch however, the lights were out. Since the place was so dark, the woman could no longer check her contract print. However, it did stop hurting for a moment, which gave her a sign of relief. She didn't know much of this contract as she tried to remember what the contract was for. If it was no ordinary tattoo, then the man who named himself Vergil is no ordinary man. She was afraid of what he was capable of. She felt unsafe at times just thinking of the contract. Nonetheless, she crawled back into Dante's closet room and shut it, patiently waiting. </p><p>"If it doesn't hurt anymore, it means something good happened, right?" She says to herself.</p><p>"Why can't I remember these things? I have to remember." She thought as she sat still, listening for sound. </p><p>For a moment's peace, she heard the door opening and closing. Heavy footsteps entered the floor. She hears someone coughing and wheezing from the living room in the front office. The woman seemed confused, wondering if it was the scary man Vergil or the man running the shop. She slowly leaves the closet, looking through the crack of the door. The man kept coughing, as if he had something impaled inside him. The woman saw a tall figure struggling to remove something from his stomach. She assumed it may have been Dante and that he was gravely hurt. The man spewed blood and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.</p><p>".... Dante? Is that you?" the woman hesitated.</p><p>The man said nothing.</p><p>"Did you find that man? Is he gone now? The thing on my back doesn't hurt anymore. I was starting to think that you left me behind."</p><p>The figure did not respond, dropping something that sounded like a metal piece. </p><p>"It's too dark in here. I can't see anything so I'll try finding a candle or something..." the woman spoke.</p><p>She slowly approached the man, feeling his hand. it was rough with thick veins. She slowly reached up to feel the fabric of his jacket. Her stomach began to turn as she felt the texture of the clothing.<strong><em> It wasn't leather, alright. </em></strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're not Dante, are you?" The woman spoke with a shaken tone. She froze in fear, waiting for the stranger to respond.</p><p> </p><p>"I finally found you." He spoke in a hoarse voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, the man's voice did not frighten the poor woman. She closed her eyes and took a step back. </p><p>"You.... You didn't hurt Dante, did you?" The woman spoke.</p><p>"His situation is... Dire. He is no longer my concern." The man responded.</p><p>"Please tell me you didn't kill him..." She trembled.</p><p>"That depends on him." He spoke in a calm manner.</p><p>A moment of silence filled the air until the woman accepted her fate.</p><p>I guess this is the part where you take me away?" The woman clutched onto her beating chest, feeling nervous.</p><p>"... Shall we?" The man slowly took her by the hand, leading her out of the shop.</p><p>"Don't struggle." The man instructed as he gently walks her away from Dante's place.</p><p>"Okay..." The woman cried, hidden in the hard rain. The man marched onward as she followed. She knew in her heart that contracts that are made cannot be changed. That tattoo was a clear example of it. Thus, the full print of the raven is now complete.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>